AATT Outtakes
by MeteorOnAMoonlessNight
Summary: Outtakes from Angry All The Time. The story must be read before these will make sense.
1. Chapter 1

**This fits into AatT during chapter 26.**

* * *

 **Outtake**

 **RPOV**

I went quietly into the master bedroom, which was in a shambles. Edward told me how Bella had thrown a fit and tossed the room, and he wasn't kidding. A hand mirror was smashed, broken pieces of glass scattered on the dresser and spilling onto the carpet. There were clothes strewn everywhere, the bed linens had been torn off and balled up in a corner. The curtains were hanging askew, and a few pictures were at drunken angles on the wall.

Bella was sitting in an armchair, her knees drawn up to her chest, rocking. She was disheveled, tears staining her face as she rolled her desolate eyes to mine.

"Bella, you have to listen to me," I urged. "I was wrong. You know how much I've grown to love you, and I'd have to be blind not to see how good you and Edward are together. Don't give up on yourself. I know shit is hard right now, but you can work through it. Let Edward help you."

"I can't, Rose," she sobbed. "I'll ruin him, like you said in the beginning. You saw it more clearly than even I did. I'm toxic for him. I'm dragging him down, I'm useless!" The idea that she believed that had shame stabbing me in the gut.

"No, sweetie. You're hurting, and that's okay. But so is Edward. Just hang in there, please?" I wasn't above begging. "You're perfect for _him_ , no matter what I said when I met you. You don't have to try to be anybody you're not. You're perfect the way you are." I wanted to help, but it seemed that Edward was right; she was beyond casual help. "You know I don't bullshit, Bella. Just think about it, okay?"

I pulled her stiff body into my arms, holding on as tears came to my own eyes. She softened enough to hug me back briefly, then stepped away and sat back in her chair by the window. I sighed heavily, knowing I had failed to fix anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was just for fun, becasue a lot of readers asked to hear about Tanya. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Alice and I were out to dinner at a lovely restaurant on the waterfront. We were relaxed, maybe a bit tipsy from the wine, and Alice's pretty little face was flushed. I was toying with the idea of what to do with her in the back of the cab on the way home when her eyes widened at something behind me.

"What is it, darlin'?" I asked her.

She kept her focus over my shoulder as she answered in a hiss. "The skank that screwed Edward over a few years ago."

"She's here?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder.

"Yes. She looks just as overly botoxed as usual." Alice was drumming her fingers on the table in an irritated rhythm.

"Do you want to go?" I asked, flagging down the waitress at her nod.

I laid my hand on her back as she walked slightly in front of me towards the door. We stopped short at the hostess stand when Alice's name was called. She slowly turned her head, then her entire body. I could feel how tense she'd become as I ran my hand up and down her back.

She waited until the woman reached us, silvery blonde hair pulled up on her head. Alice was right, she wore too much makeup, and her dress was too fancy for this restaurant.

"Alice," the woman cooed, air kissing both of Alice's cheeks. Alice stayed rigid by my side. "And who is this?" she purred, looking me up and down.

"My husband," Alice answered shortly.

"Wonderful!" She's too enthusiastic for my taste, looking at me with a weird expression, like she was hungry. Or maybe the look was desperation.

"I have nothing to say to you, Tanya," Alice said, and she sounded fierce to me. My fierce little Alice.

Tanya's eyebrow went up. "Come now, don't be so testy."

"I'd be down right rude, but we're in public," Alice retorted.

"Mary Alice, that's not a way to treat old friends," Tanya actually pouted.

"Tanya, is it?" I asked, and she turned her attention back to me.

"Yes, my dear. What can I do for you?" _Ugh_.

"You can stay the hell away from my wife. You almost ruined my best friend's marriage."

"How in the world could I have done that?" she scoffed.

"My best friend is married to Alice's brother. You remember Edward?" I could feel a headache brewing over this bitch.

"Yes, how is he doing these days?" she replied, her jaw gone tight.

"He's great now, not that I think you care at all."

"They're happily married, but it was touch and go for almost a year." Alice smiles broadly at the fact that they're doing so well now.

Tanya laughed, a loud, unattractive sound. "That's a riot. Edward got his rocks off, then couldn't stick it through, just like he did with me," Tanya sneered.

"Sure, that's how it happened," Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"You seriously think I care what happens to Edward now? He didn't care when he kicked me out of his apartment. He didn't care when he cut off all communication with the one person to always be there for him!"

" _You_ were the one there for _him_?" Alice screamed. I made a grab for her arm as she lunged toward Tanya. "He found you naked in his apartment, with some dude giving it to you on his kitchen table!"

"I would _never_ hit a lady, but I just might make an exception for someone as unladylike as you," I snarled.

"That's not going to stop me," Alice yelled. Before I could stop her, she'd cold-cocked Tanya right in her jaw.

I couldn't describe the sound coming out of Tanya's reddened face if I tried, but let's say it was similar to a hawk moving in for the kill. Alice was flailing in my arms, like she'd be more than happy to go back at that skank.

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot. "I'm pressing charges, Mary Alice! You assaulted me, and I have witnesses!" The screeching sound was terrible.

"You so much as lay an acrylic fingernail on your cell phone, Tanya, and I'll tell Marcus you're fucking his son _and_ his wife!" Alice returned. "You'd be surprised what your 'friends' share with me, Tanya. You might also be surprised at how much proof they have of the things you do and say."

Well, by now the entirety of the restaurant was staring at us, from the kitchen staff poking their heads around the doors to the patrons standing up from their seats.

"Alice, darlin', we should go." I urged her towards the door while Tanya stared dumbfounded at the both of us, her hand cradling her jaw and tears in her eyes.

As we stepped out into the cooler night air, I hailed a cab and then turned to my Alice. "Well, we can never come back to this place again."

She laughed. Her chest was heaving, her ire was up, but she laughed like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Many people asked for a look at what was going through Mike's head. This fits in with chapter 24.**

 ******This is DARK and may not be for everyone. Feel free to skip.******

* * *

Fucking Isabella Swan thought she could thwart my plans by filing a restraining order. I already made her lose her job at the university, the stupid bitch. Now she's leaving the library, I know because she rarely comes in anymore. She thinks she's better than me, I can tell. I know what she's thinking every time she looks at me; that I'm scum under her shoe, and she would never look twice at the likes of me if I hadn't been her boss.

Little does she know how long I've been following her around. We grew up in Forks together, but she didn't even notice me then. I was a freckle faced kid, and she was always interested in those stupid Quileute boys. Dumbasses, all of them. I followed her to college, but then she was practically living with Jasper, that freak. I always thought she was his beard, but then he moved in with that short shit, so I guess not.

I just wanted her to give me a chance, and then I got angry that she thought I wasn't good enough. Now I'm pissed, because she went and got married and moved. It's harder to hang out around her house out on that godforsaken island. The neighbors' dogs barks at me every time I try, and she has motion lights. It was easier to stake out that fancy fucking loft building they were living in.

I think I've finally figured out how to turn off the security cameras at the library, but she's not even coming here anymore. She's going to pay. This isn't right.

It's a long goddamn drive back to Forks, and then of course it starts to rain. There's no getting around rain in this part of the country. Normally when it rains, I like to make Jess put in the brown contacts I bought her so she can pretend to be Bella, then I make her do things with me. I don't think she likes it, but she's too scared to say anything, the dimwit.

I hate driving in the rain. Slowing so I can see better, I hear a horrible sound. It's loud, like a bomb just went off and took a metal structure with it. As I reach the bend in the road, I pull over and get out, ignoring the rain for now. There are two cars on the side of the road, and one is wrapped around a tree. The other one is upside down, and that's the one I head to.

The driver looks like he's already dead, but the woman in the passenger seat is awake. There's blood running down her face, and a lot spreading across her sweater. The force of the impact has her half in the driver's side, against the guy. As I look closer, I realize it's Bella's parents. Huh.

I hear her cries, pleading with me to get her out. She doesn't know me, doesn't recognize me, since Bella was never my friend. The Swans never cared about me, so why should I care about them now? I watch as her hand stretches out, banging feebly on the window between us. I back away slowly, hearing another car approaching. The hand falls from the glass, leaving a smeared handprint in its place. I can't hear her anymore, and the windows have fogged over. I focus on that bloody handprint as I back all the way to my car.

Fucking Bella Swan is the reason I'm even here in the first place. But, I'll make her pay. Someday.

* * *

 **If you've read the epi, you know he's in jail now. It's perfectly legal to not assist at the scene of an accident, but Jess made sure he was put away for his stalking crimes.**


End file.
